


Cold, Remedy

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Common Cold, Demons, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2020-06-07 18:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Cold, Remedy

"I do enjoy autumn," Aziraphale said, his cheeks rosy in the sharp air. "Everything's so _brisk_." He smiled benignly at a passing woman pushing a pram. Beside him, Crowley unobtrusively made an arcane gesture. The woman sneezed, followed by an even louder sneeze from the baby.

"Was that _quite_ necessary?" Aziraphale sighed.

"What? It's the change of seasons. People get colds at the change of seasons. That's scientific knowledge," Crowley said. "If you'll pardon my French," he grinned unrepentantly.

"Anyone would think you had shares in Lemsip," Aziraphale muttered.

" _And_ Beechem's," Crowley said, gesturing again. 

All around, people started sneezing.


End file.
